


when the fever's gone (i'll be here where you belong)

by chivalryandgreentea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Vulnerable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), and a little bit of touch starvation as a treat, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalryandgreentea/pseuds/chivalryandgreentea
Summary: After a hunt in bad weather, Arthur returns to Camelot with a fever.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	when the fever's gone (i'll be here where you belong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ealdorcottagecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealdorcottagecore/gifts).



> For ealdorcottagecore, i'm your Secret Santa! I've had a lot of fun getting to know to you in Noothive, and I hope you like this gift and have an amazing holiday season! ❤️🦋❄️
> 
> The title is taken from one of my favorite songs, "Fallen Angel" by Frankie Valli. <3

Riding back into Camelot after a day of hunting, Arthur was soaked and shivering in his saddle. The hunting trip he’d gotten his father to agree to had lasted longer than he’d anticipated, forcing him and his companions to set up camp in the Darkling Woods before continuing their journey in the morning. Their return was plagued by rain and fierce winds, and by the time they arrived at the stables Arthur’s limbs were so stiff and sore that he feared he would be unable to get out of his saddle. 

He did, eventually, with only a little bit of help from one of the eager squires that had greeted him upon his return. His legs nearly buckled upon feeling solid ground beneath them, but he had strength enough to draw himself up just in time. As the grooms led the horses away, Arthur leaned against a large wheelbarrow, so exhausted that he didn’t care about the stench of manure wafting from it. He closed his eyes, (only for a moment, he told himself) and his thoughts wandered to his bed - his soft, comfortable bed with its countless cushions and blankets. If only it wasn’t so _far._

“Arthur!” 

Arthur opened his eyes and straightened up with a jolt, turning his head in the direction of the voice. His vision blurred then adjusted to see Merlin’s face just inches in front of him. He could hardly make out more than his wide grin and bright blue eyes, he was a little dizzy now - Arthur forced some irritation into his voice despite the fact that Merlin’s face at that moment was, in every sense of the word, a sight for sore eyes. 

“Took you long enough,” Arthur grumbled, stretching his arms out as much as he could stand to so Merlin could pull off the heaviest pieces of armor. Merlin set it all aside, with the intention of putting it away later, Arthur hoped. Rolling out his shoulders, Arthur saw Merlin watching him out of the corner of his eye, and asked, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Merlin said lightly, the same cheeky grin on his face. If Arthur was hearing correctly, he thought he heard a slight note of _concern_ in his voice. “Only, you look absolutely horrid. Did the wildlife put up much of a fight?” When Arthur didn’t respond after a long beat, Merlin continued, his voice more subdued. “I drew a bath for you, sire. Would you like to go to your chambers before it gets cold?” 

“No bath,” Arthur said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of nausea hit him. As enticing as a steaming bath to soothe his aches sounded, he wanted nothing more than to get out of his wet clingy clothes and hide under the covers in bed. “Just - help me to my chambers, please.” 

Merlin said something Arthur couldn’t hear, and a moment later he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. Arthur leaned against Merlin, not bothering to hide his relief at his manservant’s support as they made their slow way to the castle. Merlin was silent and patient the whole way, but as soon as they reached Arthur’s chambers he shut the door and said, “What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re at death’s door and _now_ is the time you choose to be silent about something you don’t like?” 

“I’m fine,” Arthur argued, shooting Merlin a glare in what must have been the general direction his voice was coming from. The look might have been more effective with his eyes open, in hindsight.

“You’re as pale as a boiled turnip, fitting for a _turniphead_ ,” Merlin muttered, depositing Arthur on the edge of his bed and going to the large wardrobe. He rummaged through its contents for a minute, then emerged with one of Arthur’s winter nightshirts, made from thick linen and lined with wool. “If you won’t take a hot bath, fine. But you have to let me get you dressed before you sleep.” 

Arthur rose from the bed with a groan, and let Merlin peel away his soaking layers. Merlin had already lit the fireplace, and its crackling warmth brought him a slight comfort. As Arthur waited for his dry clothes, he shivered and felt light-headed again, almost as though he was about to - 

“Whoa, Arthur, wake up!” Merlin’s voice shouted from behind him as he felt himself fall. He hit something warm and soft - Merlin caught him just before he hit the floor, and, holding him close, helped him stand again. Arthur was too tired to be mortified about his prolonged nakedness, and Merlin quickly got him dressed. Then Merlin frowned. He pressed his hand to Arthur’s forehead, and Arthur immediately flinched away from his cold hands and the unfamiliar touch. Merlin gave him a look. “You have a fever, Arthur. Come on, get in bed and I’ll make you a draught. I’ll have Gaius come over when he returns from his errands.” 

Arthur let Merlin lead him to the bed and tuck him under the covers. Merlin hovered over him, adjusting his blankets and pillows, his hand brushing over his forehead now and again to check on his temperature. When it seemed that Merlin’s hand lingered there, Arthur found himself unconsciously leaning into the touch. Merlin laughed darkly, brushing Arthur’s hair from his now-sweaty brow. “Does it hurt?” 

At Arthur’s slight nod, Merlin sighed and pulled an irritated face. “‘No _Mer_ lin, don’t pack me extra clothes for my hunting trip, they’ll weigh me down and I’ll be back by sundown anyway,’” he said in mock imitation of their conversation before Arthur’s departure. Merlin’s face softened a moment later, though, when Arthur began to shiver again. 

“I’ll go make that draught,” Merlin said gently, beginning to leave, “then when you wake up we can try and get a bit of soup in you.”

Arthur swallowed hard at the prospect of being alone, and though the thought of pushing through his pride to ask Merlin the unthinkable was nearly too much, he did it anyway. “No, stay,” Arthur said hoarsely, struggling to come up with a reason as to why Merlin _shouldn’t_ leave right now, even if it was just for a few minutes. “I...I’m still cold.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He _was_ still cold, though his body alternated between freezing and too warm every other minute, it seemed. 

Merlin gazed at him for what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity. Then, without another word, he climbed into the bed and lay down next to Arthur. 

His face must have betrayed something, because Merlin asked, “Still want me to stay?” 

The heat rose to Arthur’s face, but he doubted it was from the fever. He nodded, a little unsure, but Merlin shifted so their bodies were pressed against each other. Merlin’s warmth and touch had an immediate effect, and the painful cold that had pricked at Arthur’s skin since he’d arrived began to ebb away. He closed his eyes, and soon after felt Merlin’s fingers carding through his hair comfortingly. Before he drifted off, Arthur murmured, “Thank you, Merlin.” 

“A ‘please’ _and_ a ‘thank you’ all in one day? I hope you’re not planning on being sick all over me, this is a new neckerchief, you know - Gwen says it matches my eyes.” 

“Do shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, but smiled as he burrowed a little closer towards Merlin, finally letting the pain and exhaustion of the day overtake him and send him into a comfortable sleep.   
  



End file.
